gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Scars
is the 31st episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Katharon members treat the wounded and put the dead in body bags. Shirin is pleased that Klaus survived, and he comments that the base they spent three years building is in ruins. Several Katharon members accuse the Gundam pilots of betraying them, and one of them pulls a gun on Tieria, but Lockon says it isn't their fault. Tieria wonders who informed A-Laws and notices that Saji is behaving strangely, so he takes him aside and questions him. Tieria calls him out and asks if he's an A-Laws spy, but Saji says he isn't. Viewing the destruction on a monitor, Sumeragi is reminded of the incident where she was an AEU officer and her lover Emilio was killed as a result of the friendly fire incident she was involved in. Overcome by the emotion, Sumeragi passes out and falls to the floor. Tieria slaps Saji and calls him a fool, and Saji says he didn't expect things to turn out this way. Tieria tells him his delusional thinking that he's not involved leads to these consequences, and Saji drops to the floor in tears. Setsuna walks by and asks what's happening, and Tieria tells him it was Saji's fault. Marina cries in Shirin's arms and tells her about what happened in Azadistan. On the A-Laws Bering-class, Lindt tries to kiss up to Kati regarding the operation, but she tells him to shut up. He says he likes search-and-destroy missions, and she asks him if he likes to murder people. He mentions that she pretty much did the same thing herself with the friendly fire incident she was involved in with the AEU. Angered, she grabs him by the collar, and he asks if she's going to attack an ally again. Setsuna tells Tieria and Allelujah in the shuttle about what happened. They get a call about Sumeragi collapsing and decide to return, and Tieria tells Saji he has to come with them. Shirin is amazed that Marina came back, and Marina explains that Setsuna forced her to. Marina cries and says she wouldn't have minded dying for Azadistan, so Shirin hugs her. Lockon tells Klaus that they'll provide protection until Katharon members transfer to the other base. At the mansion, Hong Long asks Wang to be put in charge of a mission, but she says she's asking Nena. She says Nena's quantum brainwaves will be essential to deceiving the Innovators, so Hong Long - her brother, isn't suited for the job. Feldt tells Ian and Lasse that Sumeragi is in mental shock and will probably wake up soon. Lasse wonders what happened, and Ian says the massacre is connected somehow. Kati recalls the incident and wonders if Sumeragi is the one providing tactics for Celestial Being. Soma receives an encrypted mission from Sergei, and he apologizes for being part of the chain that led to the battle with Katharon. She sees that Sergei is concerned with her and recalls when he proposed to adopt her. When she was reluctant, he said Soma Smirnov probably sounded strange, but she didn't want to forget that she was Soma Peries. As she cries, Soma decides that she's just a tool for killing people. Lindt berates Sergei for letting Saji escape and slaps him. Lindt tells him to keep on his current assignment until he's disposed of. Nena flies through the Middle East as part of her assignment. On the A-Laws carrier, Zinin's team reports for duty to Kati. She asks him why he's in A-Laws, and he answers that he wants to build the foundation for a unified world. On the Ptolemaios 2, Allelujah asks about Sumeragi's condition, but Lasse reports there's no change. Katharon is still transferring supplies, and Lockon says A-Laws will definitely return. Allelujah reports that Sumeragi is out of action, but Lasse says they still have to fight anyway. The ship then takes off, and Saji wonders what he should do. Feldt removes the optical camouflage on the ship so that A-Laws will spot them and divert attention from Katharon. In the A-Laws carrier hangar, Soma says to herself that she has to execute her missions. She's interrupted when Louise walks up and introduces herself. Soma tells Louise that with her quantum brainwaves she can tell Louise is pushing herself too hard and thinking about someone. Their conversation is interrupted when Andrei walks up and says there's a meeting. He's surprised when he sees Louise. As Kai outlines the battle plan, Graham rudely interrupts and declares that he'll take on 00 himself. Zinin steps in and says he wants to see what the independent Mr. Bushido can do. In the air, Tieria launches in Seravee, followed by Allelujah in Arios. As Lockon prepares to launch in Cherudim, he tells Haro they have to be serious today. Ian tells Setsuna not to use Trans-Am, and Setsuna thinks about Ali as he launches. Saji asks Lasse if he can help, but Lasse tells him the sentiment is enough. As the A-Laws squad approaches, Zinin says he'll leave the 00 Gundam to Graham. Soma, Andrei and Louise break off into a smaller team to attack Allelujah. A GN-XIII attacks Tieria, but Lockon snipes it while flying above the water. Soma attacks Allelujah directly, and Louise is almost hit by the Ptolemaios 2's cannons. Kati decides to switch tactics and realizes that she's not facing Sumeragi. Graham speeds in toward Setsuna, and he notes that Setsuna's aim has improved. Zinin attacks Lockon, and Andrei tells him that Louise is attacking the ship. Saji runs into Ian in the corridor and says he wants to help. Zinin attacks Tieria, who comments that A-Laws pilots are very experienced. Ian and Saji take up positions with the beam cannons, and Louise's GN-XIII approaches at high speed. Ian tells Saji to shoot, but Saji hesitates and thinks to himself that if he kills, he'll be the same as him. Ian yells at him to shoot, and as Louise rushes in, Saji begins to press the trigger. Graham attacks Setsuna with a beam saber and wonders if Setsuna is holding back. Soma slashes into Arios's arm, and Setsuna activates the Trans-Am system.